It All Began With Transfiguration
by Ineth Tinethele
Summary: They become friends. Nothing strange in that, friends. And my hat is made by a giant tomato. Slash) Fred WeasleySeamus Finnigan


_Title: It All Began With Transfiguration_

_Ch. Title: Forge or Fred?_

_Rating: R_

_Pairings: FW/SF, so far, we'll see what happens._

_Warnings: Slash, language, sexual content and so on. I don't know when these things will show up so I just put a warning for them at once._

_Disclaimers: I do not own a thing more then the plot. All the characters and places belongs to J.K.Rowling._

_Full Summary: Fred has thoughts about Seamus, some very beautiful about his eyes and accent. Other, not so beautiful, about his ass and other things. Seamus is getting a new friend, in one of his best friends brothers. No harm in that, really. They're just friends. Yeah, right._

_Sooooo, I'm back, even though it is with a new story. Sorry for deleting the others, I felt they just lay there and got dusty. What I was going to say is that this one is co-written with my younger sister who wants to be called Xewa here at Any way, Xewa and I are writing this together, not one chapter each but parts of every chapter. I've never written this pairing before so it's going to be interesting. Hope you enjoy your reading and review. But remember, flames will be flamed back._

"You should've seen him. I swear, it came smoke out of his ears." George laughed and sat down in one of the soft sofas in the Gryffindor tower. Fred, who laughed just as much himself, soon sat down beside him. They had pulled a prank on some random slytherin, and the cough poor cough boy had been completely furious. Now they told everyone about it, just as they always did. Everyone in their common room laughed with them, well, all but one. Hermione, she never laughed at things like that, but he wasn't complaining. If she wanted to be utterly boring it was her business. His gaze flicked over everyone sitting in front of him. There was Ron, his beloved little brother, who had a gigantic crush on Luna Lovegood. Harry, Ron's best friend. Lee, he was almost as bad as the Weasley twins, almost. Dean, the boy who was completely mad about soccer. Neville, he was shy as hell and never did anything to anyone. Ginny, his little sister, he shook his head and smiled, she had an enormous crush on Harry, surprise. Not. Last but not least there was Seamus. The wonderful, sand-haired boy. What was that, we rewind and take that again. And last there was Seamus Finnigan, end.

"Fred! Are you awake at all?" He felt someone punch him in the ribs, not hard, but anyway. He looked to his side and saw his identical twin grin at him. George, his brother and best friend through all times. He grinned back and stuck out his tongue.

"And I who didn't thought you could get any uglier, but I was obviously wrong." George smiled at his brother and punched him on the upper arm.

"At least I'm not as ugly as someone else in this room" Fred replied and stared at George. The others in the common room had turned back to their homework or whatever they were doing. George murmured something about going to the bathroom and Fred leaned back in the red sofa. He closed his eyes and thought about some new pranks George and he had to test on some none suspecting first year students. Suddenly his mind slipped away to girls and boys and Seamus Finnigan. Wait why was he thinking about Seamus? He barley knew him at all. He knew that he was a classmate to Ron, he liked quiddittch and had a damn sexy ass. Well that was random. Sure thing Fred was gay, there had never been any doubt. He awoke from his thoughts when a voice spoke to him.

"Err, Weasly twin? Could you help me with my homework?" Fred looked up into a pair of beautiful brown eyes. Why hadn't noticed until now that Seamus had an intoxicating accent that filled his head until it felt like a balloon with helium. Fred nodded a little.

"Fred, I'm Fred" Now Ron looked up from his chess match and gave Fred a confused look, the twins never told anyone the truth about which one they were. They always called themselves Gred and Forge. He looked down again, what a mystery.

When George returned from the bathroom he found his brother leaning over a pair of books together with Seamus. At first he thought it was someone else, Fred would never help anyone with their homework, he hardly did his own, but then he realized that it really was Fred. He went over to the two boys, who were laughing at something.

"He Forge, may I talk to you?" George tried to look very polite as he asked just because he thought it was fun.

"Forge? I thought you said your name was Fred." Seamus said and looked confused first at Fred and then at George, who looked even more confused. George couldn't believe his ears. Fred had been telling his real name! That couldn't bee right, could it? It was either that or George himself had forgotten his name and only thought he was George when he in fact was Fred. Then he saw his twin smile at Seamus.

"I am Fred, I swear by my arms." George nearly fainted at the spot. He sat down and just looked at Fred. It was true, how could his brother do this.

"Fred, come with me." He looked so serious that even Hermione thought that there was something wrong. Fred arose and walked silently behind his fifteen minutes younger brother, he looked at the fire-red hair and the freckles in the neck. When they had come to their dorm George turned around and looked sharply, almost McGonagally, at him. That's when he realized that he had to tell his twin everything. Bugger!

"Why Fred? Why did you tell him?" They had agreed when they first came to Hogwarts that they were going to use their similarities to confuse others, not go around tell them who they were. George saw his brother bite his bottom lip, trying to come up with a good answer, but George knew Fred as he knew himself and could tell that the other didn't knew at all. Then he thought of something and his eyes widened in shock.

"You fancies him. That's where the shoe hurts." Fred looked up with a look of being caught on his face. Then he tried to wipe it of but too late. George knew he was right, so he cracked up in a broad smile and placed a hand on Fred's right shoulder. Fred smiled back and everything was back to normal.

"Well, I think I need to get back and help him finish that tricky essay of his." Fred said and turned around, but his brother came up beside him and placed his arm around his shoulders.

"What subject is it?" They started to walk and when they entered the common room Fred answered.

"Transfiguration."

_Ineth: So, what did you think? I like it, but I don't know what Xewa thinks. Anyway, I'll give free chocolatfrogs to all reviewers._

_Xewa: I think it's pretty good, but I've been reading better ones._

_Ineth: Me too, but I still like this one. Sorry 'bout the format too, just won't do as I say._

_28 November 2004_


End file.
